


Untitled.

by EvenAngrierGay



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ambiguous sex, Anxiety surrounding abandonment, Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, LGBT, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenAngrierGay/pseuds/EvenAngrierGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide understood. Ken knew this. He knew of his fear of abandonment, the state he was in. He couldn’t leave, he just couldn’t. Not right now. He needed him to stay, to be close, to remind him he was real. He could laugh at how much Hide knew him, that showering him in his love, to be as close as they could be would do him a world of good. To distract him with kisses, with cold hands running over his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled.

The lightest of gasps left him. The cold air nipped his skin into goosebumps, as did Hide’s fingers as they glided over his skin. His body shook both in slight arousal and the chilly air, Ken hearing the heavy rain batter their window over the sound of their kissing. He could only describe them as the lightest kisses he could ever feel, barely marking his skin, his lips. There was no bite to the kisses, only slowness and patience. But nothing more than gasps left him.

Hide’s tongue would flit over his lip only occasionally, never wanting to make the kiss more than necessary. His hands etched small traces where he’d been on his skin, only ones that Kaneki could feel. They would play at the small of his back while it arched to his touch, all while Hide would pull his lip into his mouth to suck it gently.

Ken could only grasp at Hide’s body above him, his hands running gently over his shoulders and into his hair, pulling his head slightly to the side to elevate the kiss. He would run his fingernails over his scalp, push his hair into the other direction it grew, playing with the unrazored hair as the base of his neck. Hide would shiver and smile against his mouth as his head tingled from the play, leading the kiss to his cheeks and over his eyes.

Neither of them spoke, too engrossed in the other to barter a conversation. Kaneki could do nothing but squeeze his eyes shut, daring to open them, scared of breaking the illusion. But he knew Hide was looking at him, always paying attention, ready to check for him unease. Hide was so good to him, never wanting to stop.

Kisses played with his ears, leading down his neck. Kaneki obediently turned his head to the side while Hide peppered his neck in light, tickling kisses. Smiles and quiet giggles left him, opening his eyes to lovingly look at Hide. His head turned to give him a warming smile, to then kiss Ken’s smiling lips. Ken could only run his hands over Hide’s back, across his hips, pressing his body into the other. His legs caressed his sides, pulling them around Hide’s waist, the want to be closer.

He needed him close, never wanting him to leave. Ken tried to fight the thoughts of anxiety that would lead when they finally departed. That was too much of a strong word. But then again his anxiety was irrational. He didn’t want a time when Hide wouldn’t be here, drowning him in adoration. He didn’t want Hide to leave this embrace, to leave this bed, to leave this flat. He didn’t want to be swallowed up by his loneliness.

“Please don’t leave.” He whispered.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Hide replied, continuing to kiss the side of his mouth.

Hide understood. Ken knew this. He knew of his fear of abandonment, the state he was in. He couldn’t leave, he just couldn’t. Not right now. He needed him to stay, to be close, to remind him he was real. He could laugh at how much Hide knew him, that showering him in his love, to be as close as they could be would do him a world of good. To distract him with kisses, with cold hands running over his body.

A soft moan left him as hands caressed his waist, for kisses to be left over his collarbone and chest, hands continuing over his thighs to smooth circles into them. Kaneki dared to look, an arm shielding his eyes as soft kisses went lower, his mouth agape as thumbs rubbed closer and closer. A stuttering gasp left him as Hide placed his tongue on him, giving soft moans against him.

Hands could only grip Hide’s hair as his mouth worked over him, pressing in just the right places. Hide begged for eye contact, but Ken could only hold back his orgasm for so long. Fingers continued to play with him, running over his thighs and across where his tongue had been, slightly caressing inside.

“No! Hide, don’t.” Ken gasped.

Hide only looked at him. “What’s wrong?” He asked, his voice so calm.

“Have sex with me instead, please.” Kaneki asked.

Hide came up to kiss the corner of his mouth, hand going to his cheek. “Is this something you want?”

“Of course.” He breathed.

Soft moans warmed the air as Hide prepared him, giving Ken as much pleasure as he wanted, running kisses all over him while telling him how well he was doing. Ken could only gasp, hands still on Hide’s shoulders, noticing how cold the lube was. They both smiled at each other when Hide placed on a condom and settled inside him, watching Ken’s face for any interruptions, but only saw pleasure and happiness.

Hide nuzzled into his neck, light kisses following, feeling Ken’s breath float across him as his gently thrust inside. His hands didn’t grasp nor pull, the sex too gentle for him to be desperate and needy. He caressed Hide’s waist, wrapping his arms around his back to feel the juts in his spine, to feel the movement of his hips as he ran lower.

Hide pulled himself to sit, caressing Ken’s hips as he looked down at him in adoration. Ken could only stare, his hands falling to his sides as he watched Hide tug on his hips to trust inside him, while running a thumb in circles over him. Kaneki could do nothing but moan, grasping the sheets as Hide brought him closer to the edge.

All he could do was watch Hide’s face from his partially closed eyes, holding onto his thigh. That was to push him over the edge, seeing the pleasure on Hide’s face, how concentrated he was in giving him pleasure, but breaking and stuttering when it all became too much.

Ken grasped onto that arm which Hide latched to his hip, squeezing it tight as orgasm rippled through him, moaning Hide’s name, who also came with a cry. Ken’s toes curled as Hide lazily thrust into him, giving pathetic moans as Hide finally moved to cuddle him to his side, but not before removing the condom.

They smiled at each other, the cold of the wet weather never touching them, wrapped up in each other’s arms. The patter of the rain was soothing, them both listening to it as Hide ran light kisses in Ken’s hair, caressing his side. Both didn’t want to move, not to even pull over the sheets.

“You are loved, so loved. You’re good enough.” Hide whispered.

It was all he needed to hear. 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh ken srsly needs some love and attention, that kid needs telling he's loved more.


End file.
